A Day Unlike Another
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: AU. Everyday before work, Sasuke goes to the same place for his coffee fix. Everyday, he is served by the cashier with the radiant smile. Everyday, he's left with wanting to get to know him better. Only today, he left with a number.


**A/N: **_This is a gift fic for: _**Sins of Blood**_. I know it took a long time to write and I am sorry for that! Honest! But, y'know me. Rated for T for some language. c:_

_I hope you enjoy your fluffy... Gift and I'm sorry if it's bad and I had underestimated how many words I wrote... Damn it!_

_And it's yaoi (boyxboy), if you don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, or it's characters. Seriously, I would have my friend pestering me every five seconds for her SasuNaru fix. _

_Enjoy, all! _

_- Our Bleeding Shadow_

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Unlike Another<strong>

* * *

><p>It was busy. It was often busy, yet not usually at this time of morning. The sight of people, mainly students, weaving along the streets was rather foreign to the eyes of the young businessman that was stood at the crossing, awaiting the moment that the lights changed. There were usually only one or two people that usually joined him on the crossing, but due to the circumstances they were swarmed by large groups of chattering students. They bundled together, their voices knotting together to create a blanket of smothering noise and heat that placed Sasuke Uchiha on edge.<p>

"Ah! I can't believe the station was closed!" A student yawned in front of him, stretching her arms above her head and bouncing on the balls of her feet. It only caused the raven to roll his eyes at her actions, even when she placed a pout on her features and began to complain about the fact that the station had prevented her 'watching' over her crush. Some people just annoyed him with their average lives, and boring romance. He just wanted to cross the damn road _without_ listening to some girl's autobiography.

He ground his teeth together, moving his eyes away from the babbling brunette in front of him and up to the lights. They still remained unchanged, leaving him to narrow his eyes as if that would convince them to change. He was grumpy. He wanted his morning coffee and he wanted to cross this road sometime this morning.

Reaching up, he rubbed at the back of his neck while clicking his tongue in faint annoyance of the whole situation. It wasn't usually this slow on any day, but it was perhaps due to his discomfort with the crowd that was causing time to pass so slowly. Sasuke grumbled, reaching up to rub his temple with his finger tips. This was starting off as a bad day.

Finally, he was greeted with the sight of the red man giving way to green and forced his legs to cooperate as the group gathered lurched across the road. The brunette student was still talking about her life, causing the short, plump female beside her to let out a timid giggle as she awaited for her friend to finish what she was saying. But, he was glad just to see them gaining distance away from him.

He grunted, moving over to the shop door and pushing it open, he made note of the one person line that the shop had. Silently, he made his way up to the other person and placed his hand into his pocket. The other person was big, his bulging form spilling out of the track suit he wore. It was gross for the young Uchiha to have to witness, a look of repulsion upon his face.

"I've been awaiting this coffee all morning!" The man boomed, causing a few uncomfortable chuckles from the workers that were behind the counter. Some gave him wary glances, before one approached the counter with the coffee for the large male. Sasuke could hear the way his face broke out into a grin, it caused him to roll his eyes in faint annoyance at the way the man let a booming laugh slip past his lips.

"Thank you for your purchase." The woman that had served him stated, her eyes swivelling to where Sasuke stood and bit down on her lip, "We hope to serve you again."

"If this coffee is any good," The man cheered, taking the cup into his hands with a beefy hand, "You surely will do!" Another god damn loud laugh erupted from the man as he spoke. Why find he have to be so _loud_? It was giving the young Uchiha a headache that he'd prefer to keep at bay. It was pretty obvious that the man had been in there awhile, due to the tedious expression upon some of the faces of the workers there.

"Oh, great." One person spoke dryly, not seeming too happy about the man's statement. Luckily, it fell on deaf ears where the man was concerned. He turned on his heel, coming face to face with the raven haired male and a smile curled onto his lips. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke was aware that the large man was checking him out and his stomach lurched.

Blinking at the red face of the older man, he was aware that he had sweat clinging to him like a millions of leeches and the stench of it almost caused Sasuke to back up at how putrid it was. Still, the man stared at him, taking in the marble white skin and those sloe eyes that stared back at him with unwavering annoyance. He did not want to get hit on this early in the morning, after all, the man if front of him was _definitely_ not someone he would consider even asking the number of.

"I believed someone so perfect didn't exist," The large male stated, watching Sasuke blankly stare back at him before he felt his lips twitch, trying to form a smirk.

"Thank you. Only, I wasn't aware someone so repulsing existed." He watched as the other's smile fell right off his face and his face set into an angry scowl. Shoving past the young businessman, he muttered something along the lines of 'rich kids' and 'head up their own ass'. The raven was relieved when he heard the door swing open and slowly close once more, leaving a cold breeze where the man had been.

Satisfied, he allowed himself to walk up the counter and placed his hand down upon the surface. He was greeted with the sight of _him_ with his sunny smile and golden hair. The cashier was talking with the female worker about their last customer, scrunching his nose up in a way that made him look, somehow, even more attractive than before. The female spun on her heel, taking in the sight of the raven before glancing over at the boy.

A coy smile spread onto her face, "Eh, your regular is here." She told him, walking off to chat with someone else as the blonde inclined his head toward the counter. He sent the other a smile that warmed even Sasuke's bones and walked over to the counter with a spring in his step.

"Morning, Sasuke." He greeted his usual customer, which only made the raven grunt in response. Used to the bright tone that the younger male used, Sasuke made sure to keep looking bored, "Your usual?"

"Yes, my usual. What else would I want?" He stated bluntly, aware of the snickering from the female worker as she slipped past another worker.

"A number," She whispered, though she was well aware that the Uchiha could hear her. He didn't set her straight, liking the way that the blonde laughed lightly - obviously having heard her statement as well.

"Hn." He stated, looking over toward the wall that lay to his left with a placid expression upon his face. The blonde cashier served him everyday, spoke to him everyday and, boy, did the businessman started to crave their small exchanges before a long day at the offices. No one else even remotely interested him.

"Okay, that'll be the usual price. Two pounds seventy." The bronzed male told him brightly, a smile fixed upon his face as Sasuke rooted into the pockets of his suit jacket for the change that he had gathering there. He felt the cold coins press against his palm and scooped them up into his hand before handing them over to the boy to count up. He had the correct amount, he'd counted it this morning - like he'd tell the blonde that though.

Concentration befell the younger's face as he began to count the change with a set expression, his tongue poking out of his mouth and the pale male found his lips curling back into a smile while he examined the other. It would be a lie if the youngest Uchiha said that he _wasn't_ attracted to the blonde that worked in the coffee shop, but he still wouldn't admit it out loud if someone pressed for an answer.

Nodding, he shot the older a grin before placing the cash into the cash machine and turned to begin making the coffee. He let a smirk appear on his face, watching the boy work, "Why is it always you when I'm here?"

"It's not my fault you show up when it's my shift and time to serve," The boy hummed, aware of the small chuckle that slipped out of the older's mouth. It was safe to say that he had fire in his veins, always holding his own against Sasuke.

"Whatever." He muttered, aware the blonde glancing over his shoulder at him, those cerulean orbs blazing with a teasing glint.

"I could always ask someone else to serve you," The blonde moved to the other side of the counter, grabbing a lid for the cup. He arched his brow as the dark haired male shot him a withering glare at the mere mention of someone else serving him every morning. He wouldn't get along with them, that was fair enough to say.

"No." The response was short and blunt.

Each worker let out their own chuckle, aware of the faint blush that dusted whiskered cheeks when he hurried back to the place that he had been working beforehand. He moved the coffee to a tray and placed the lid upon the top, he was unable to stop the faint thumping of his heart.

"Naruto, focus!" The girl cried out, running over to the blonde and grabbing his arm that was inches away from knocking the coffee over. Sasuke's lips formed a smile at the use of the blonde's name and stored it away for future use - surprisingly, this had been the first he'd heard of it since the boy was accustomed to not wearing a name tag. He was brought back to attention when she tutted, giving the boy's hand a soft tap but she still was wearing a smile all the same.

Naruto just gave a sheepish smile in return, shrugging his shoulders, "Oops, my bad." He chuckled, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Seems you're a klutz." Sasuke commented, aware of Naruto turning to look at him with a pointed look upon his face before he gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders. He was smirking at the look of complete amusement that was written into those azure irises.

"Seems you are just realising." The younger shot back, shrugging his shoulders. His statement seemed to smack Sasuke in the face, causing him to swallow down a chuckle that bubbled up in his throat.

"Maybe I haven't realised because you're not that interesting to watch."

"Says the one who is constantly checking me out," The blonde reached for the black marker to write the raven's name upon the paper band that was wrapped around the cup but didn't see the glimmer in the other's eye. So, Naruto had noticed that each time he'd walked in, he'd immediately recapture the blonde in his memory.

"Like you're one to talk."

A laugh erupted from Naruto, it sounded warm and welcoming. It left Sasuke's skin buzzing with small goosebumps from the sheer amazement of causing such a delightful sound. His eyes were burning holes into the mess of hair that the other had, aware that he was still writing onto the cup with sheer concentration - usually, he'd write it beforehand but, obviously, it had slipped his mind.

"Oh, maybe I am just taken back by that massive ego you carry." The cashier gave a soft shrug, placing the lid back onto the pen once he was done and into the cup that sat next to the coffee machine which held at least four markers and all of the same colour, black.

"I can't help it if I'm the image of perfection," The raven gave a shrug of his shoulders, aware that this was what usually happened when he got his coffee. He'd 'banter' with the blonde until it was done and then leave for the office. It was simply a daily routine.

"Your arrogance and vanity astounds me." Naruto commented dryly, aware that the older shot him a smirk and a wink once he had reached the counter. Holding out the coffee to Sasuke, he offered his own amused smirk, "Have a pleasant day."

Aware of the sarcasm that enlaced the last sentence, the young businessman raised the cup and finally let out a small chuckle, "I'll make sure of it."

With that, he turned on his heel and made an exit from the shop, aware of the sunny laughter that was flooding from the blonde at a comment that one of his friends had made about the strange way their relationship was developing but he could tell it was a good hearted comment. The response that came from the blonde was unheard, because he had already stepped out of the shop and into the unforgiving grip of the cold air.

Reaching up and adjusting his tie, he nodded his head in set determination to pull through another day at the offices with people that he couldn't stand and began the trudge back to the crossing so he would be able to return to his car and begin the thirty minute drive. It was routine.

Glancing down at the cup in his hand, he saw his name in the blonde's penmanship, but also something sprawled underneath. Lifting the cup for a better look, he felt his heart jump when he found a number staring defiantly back at him. It seemed to jump out at him, leaving him to realise that the number was Naruto's - he seemed to understand him better than most despite his pride getting in the way - and a smile curled onto his lips.

"Thanks... Dobe," He muttered, happily, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Bored. That was the simple thing that raced through Sasuke's kind as he flicked through the papers in front of him. Each of them had been filled out and it had taken an hour of his time to complete to the standard that Itachi was looking for. The only reason that he'd bothered was because when he checked into his office, he'd discovered seven messages - seven, <em>long<em> messages - from him and that was after he fended off his secretary's advances.

Pulling out his mobile, he clicked his tongue and began to open apps to check various things that he'd signed up for but didn't care about. None grasped his attention, however. Twitter was just a bunch of useless tweets that his brother had done to notify insignificant people what worthless things they were doing with Sasuke's valuable time. Facebook was similar, but also filled with updates on people's lives which caused his boredom to climb. It was like that one app after the other.

That left the young Uchiha to grind his teeth and long for _good_ company. _Long_ for Naruto's company. Maybe it was time to call the sunny male. His thumb moved on its own accord, exiting the current app, scrolling to the contacts that was stored on his phone and pressing with a light tap. He paused in his actions, glancing up at the time that was displayed at the top of the screen and spent a few minutes having a silent argument with himself.

After convincing himself that it was a good idea, he scrolled down to the blonde's number and clicked the contact before hitting the call button. Once it began to ring, he placed it to his ear, leaning back into his chair while he waited for the younger to answer the call.

After a minute or two, "Hello, Naruto speaking." Came the warm voice of the boy he was hoping to reach. Sasuke's lips twitched, trying to form a smile and he allowed his left leg to lay across the top of his right.

"It's me, Naruto." The raven stated, aware of the lack of noise, and breathing, from the other end of the line.

"I should have recognised the arrogant tone," Finally, he breathed and Sasuke could practically hear the smile in his tone. It made electricity spark through his veins and he found himself involuntary shivering. He just couldn't but help but like the glow that radiated from the blonde's voice.

Chuckling, he spun the chair around to look out of the window, "Anyway, what are you doing now?" He asked, inserting a placid tone while he spoke, aware of the male regarding what he was saying.

"I'm not on shift, if that's what you're trying to find out." That reply brought Sasuke intense satisfaction.

"Good. Will you be able to find the Uchiha business offices without getting lost?"

There was silence, Naruto had been caught completely off guard, "I should be able to. Why?"

"It's where I work," Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes despite the fact that the younger would be unaware of it, "I want you to come amuse me."

"Okay, Sasuke, I'll come amuse you."

Sasuke found himself smiling, glad that the younger had agreed to come and entertain him. With only his secretary to talk to when he was bored, he was relieved that the other had given him his number because, no matter how many times he attempted to have a civilised conversation, she would always attempt to pull a move. Each time, she was rejected.

He reached up, rubbing at his temple to ward off the headache from remembering each advance, "Get here quickly." He demanded, his tone blunt and he heard the blonde scoff down the line.

"I'll get there when I get there," Naruto told him, his voice buzzing with amusement. Sasuke found himself laughing, despite not expecting it and found himself silencing in shock. The idiot had caused him to laugh. It had caused silence on both ends of the line, the laughter taking them both by surprise.

He was able to hear the younger's steady breathing on the other ends of the line, it sent tingles up the older's spine despite the silence that had settled from the usually talkative other. Aware of the small shocks spreading up and down his skin, Sasuke's lips curled back into another smile as he heard the blonde inhale.

"I've not actually heard you laugh before," Naruto breathed, his voice sounding awestruck before he coughed awkwardly, "Shows you need to lighten up."

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, "Just ask for 'Sasuke Uchiha' when you arrive." He stated to Naruto down the line before clicking the end call button. He removed his phone from his ear, spinning the chair back around to drop the phone down upon the desk and reach for the papers to proof read them one more time.

He began to read through the first, aware that it would only have minor, easily changeable mistakes within it. He'd worked so hard to be able to surpass his brother, so far everything was in vain and the only good thing that had come out of it was his coffee visits in the morning to the shop where Naruto worked. At least, there, he had succeeded with the thing he was after and obtained his number.

Able to hear the dull ticking of the clock that was above his secretary's table, he let out a long sigh as he picked up a pen and corrected the first mistake, which was a minor grammar slip up. This was what his life usually consisted of, doing work for his brother and then checking it and then handing it in. Somehow, everything he handed in was simply 'satisfactory' - though, he was deemed best employee over everyone else around him.

Sasuke found himself coming to the end of the paper and was satisfied the first only had a minor mistake. He placed it down upon the table in a separate pile to the rest and picked up the second paper and repeated the process. This would keep him occupied until his guest arrived.

Paper after paper, he corrected each mistake until they were all piled upon the first and he found himself letting out a long sigh, leaning back into his chair. A flash of pink in his doorway indicating what he feared, that he was being observed once again by his secretary.

The pinkette flowed into the room, her hair resting just above her shoulders while her apple green eyes were focused upon him. Obsidian eyes locked onto her, the young male grunting at her presence as she swept over to the desk and stood in front of the chair that guests would usually sit in - usually representatives from businesses who wanted to become a partnership with them.

"Who was on the phone, Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly, reaching up with a small hand to run her finger along the edge of the desk. She was pursing her lips, her eyes flickering to the desk and back up to Sasuke repeatedly.

"It is none of your business." He responded, his voice void of any emotion even when she drew her hand back from the desk and snapped her head up to look at him with an enraged look upon her face.

"I believe it is! They made you smile like an idiot, you even laughed!" She accused, lifting a manicured finger to point at him with a scowl upon her face.

Holding his hand up, a smirk appeared on the face of the raven, "Shouldn't you be earning your pay by working? Your job is not interrogating me."

"I would like to know who you were talking to," She attempted to say it sweetly, but was hissing it out through clenched teeth instead. It caused him to smirk more.

Blubbering when he picked up his phone and opted to ignore her, Sakura narrowed her eyes and placed on a pout that did nothing for the ivory complexion of her skin to make her seem more attractive. He could practically hear her mind wiring as she attempted to think of a plan to get him to pay attention to her.

"Sasuke," She cooed, taking the time to lean over his desk, inching herself closer - which got her a very disapproving look from the ticked raven - and rested her chin upon her hand, "Why don't we just ditch the job, hm? We could go somewhere. Just the two of us."

"If that is your idea of proposing a date, stay away from marriage." He commented blankly, looking at her with a frown upon his face. Edging closer, Sakura reached over with a finger, gently gliding it down the older's cheek.

"It'll get us _both_ out of this office and to where we _want_ to be." She hummed and his stomach dropped like lead.

"I don't want to be near you. I could go to Pluto and it wouldn't be far enough."

Aware of the hurt that flashed in her irises, Sasuke brushed off the guilt like it was a speck of dirt and returned his attention to his phone. He knew that she wouldn't give up. Not just yet. That was confirmed when she cupped his cheek instead, moving it down to his chin and forcing it up.

"There was no need for hurtful words, we were made for each other." She whispered, causing his skin to crawl - and not in a pleasant way.

Clicking his tongue, he averted his eyes back to his mobile, "You need to return to your work or you may find yourself very unemployed." Sensing the anger that flashed through the female's eyes, he could visibly see her clenching her fist and a smirk formed on his lips.

Puffing out her cheeks, she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists more. There was no way that she was going to let him worm away hut as she opened her mouth to protest a soft knock came from the door. Panicking, she pushed herself off of the table and rose to her full height and turned. She had expected to see the young Uchiha's older brother, though, instead she was met with the sight of a sheepish blonde.

"W-Was I interrupting something?" He asked, his voice wavering and, Sasuke noted, lacking the loud edge that the other usually carried.

Due to it not being who she expected, her face hardened once she heard the raven rise to his feet behind her and a small 'hn' to slip from his lips. Walking over to the door, she shot him a glare before storming out of the room with her chin held high and her hands clenched into fists by her sides.

Unsure what to say, the two males stood there in silence just looking at each other before Naruto tore his eyes away and coughed into his hand to try and ease the silence so it would be less awkward when broken.

"I called out, but no one was at the desk," The younger began to explain, pointing over his shoulder at the desk where the pinkette now sat silently fuming, "Then, I heard voices from within here."

"Sit down, dobe." Sasuke instructed bluntly, watching the surprise settle on his bronzed face for a few seconds before those plump lips slid into his trademark smile. Sitting where he had been standing, the raven blinked a couple of times and arched his brow.

"You told me to sit. You never told me specifically where to."

Sasuke found himself smirking, despite the circumstances and moved closer to the other, "When someone tells you to sit down, they don't generally mean on the floor if there is a chair in the room." He placed a hand on his hip, watching while the blonde craned his neck to look at him with that dopey grin.

"I like my instructions to be specific." Naruto grinned. He seemed unaware of the side effects that his smile caused on the taller male. Extending a hand, obsidian eyes stayed purely on the other as he awaited him to take his offer to help him to his feet - which was taken gratefully after it being there for a few seconds.

"They shouldn't need to be," Sasuke responded, pulling the, surprisingly, light male to his feet. He blinked in faint alarm when he noticed that their nose tips were a tiny inch away from touching and took a step back. Aware of the small blush that danced across the other's whiskered cheeks, he watched as the small moved to the chair and took up a seat, staying silent due to embarrassment.

He seemed to redeem himself fast, flashing a taunting smile over at the raven and leaned back into the chair, "You saved my number, I take it." He watched as Sasuke scoffed, pocketing his phone and took up his chair once again. Keeping his eyes upon the azure ones, a smile crept on his lips as he gave a soft shrug.

"Might as well. You _did_ give it to me." He found himself replying, aware of the twinkle that erupted within the orbs of the other and he waved his hand to dismiss his thoughts, "I need someone to amuse me, after all."

"What did you save me under?" Naruto asked, his voice showing a faint accusing tone and he arched his brow.

"Dobe."

"Good! I saved you under 'Teme'." His childish reply was enough to cause the older to scoff, aware that they were both doing it under a good nature, a natural nature, which was lightly surprising, yet oddly satisfying, for him. It set warm tingles racing up his spine and he found himself, also, leaning back into his chair.

The blonde lifted the stapler that had been sat, ignored, upon the desk and began to chuck it from one hand to another. Chuckling, Sasuke found himself watching the other, noting that he wore a look of concentration while doing it. With his pink appendage poking out between his lips, Naruto failed to notice that the raven was observing the way that he amused himself.

Quietly, Sasuke reached for the stack of papers and checked the date that Itachi wanted them in by. Only to be reassured that it was at least a week from the current date, his eyes skimmed the date a few more times and a small smirk appeared on his face. Pulling open a drawer, the older clicked his tongue and dropped the papers inside.

While he closed the drawer, he failed to notice that Naruto had paused in throwing the stapler around and was, in turn, observing him. His eyes ran over every single detail that the pale face of the other held and he could feel his heart flutter in appreciation.

"Is there a reason you're staring so intently?" Sasuke's voice interrupted him, which caused him to jump and drop the stapler. A thump sounded out as it hit the ground, causing the blonde to look the older in the eyes with a sheepish grin, "Well?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "I didn't realise you were an Uchiha, is all." He mumbled. It hadn't been a complete lie, it just wasn't the reason that he was staring at him and there was no way he was going to feed his massive ego, either.

A faint look of disbelief appeared on the, otherwise, perfect features, "What family I come from shouldn't need to be written so bluntly that it would appear in flashing lights above my head."

"You make it sound like everyone should be able to look at you and _instantly_ tell what family you belong to." Naruto frowned, not sure if the older male was playing with him or actually expecting everyone to be able to do that.

Sasuke waved his hand idly, "I have been told that I look like my mother and similar to my brother. Who has appeared in various tabloids for the media and taken part in countless filmed interviews," He seemed so sure of it which left the blonde to shift on the chair. Noticing this, the raven found himself pausing despite himself.

"Oh." Came the feeble response.

It caused the older to feel a little bad for placing the other in a situation like this, "Though, you shouldn't be ashamed of not joining the dots." He stated, his comment surprising even him.

Naruto's eyes clouded with confusion, "I shouldn't?"

Sasuke, slowly, shook his head and shot the other a faint smile, "No." Placing his hand down on the surface of his desk, he allowed himself to tap his finger off of it in a steady rhythm. He could, practically, see the blonde's mind whirring as he dwelled on the fact for a few seconds more and felt warmth spread through him once a sunny smile broke out on the other's face.

Releasing a breath of relief, the younger let out a, sort of, nervous laugh and placed his left hand upon his forehead to massage at his temple. He was in disbelief, how could someone like him be in the office of a rather arrogant Uchiha with a mutual banter-ship? It was hard for him to come to terms with.

"It's a struggle to understand, I know, especially for someone of your brain capacity." Sasuke commented, aware of the blonde, suddenly, bolting up straight in his seat and the glower-slash-pout that appeared on his face.

"I'm struggling to understand why it's not illegal to have an ego that huge. It's filling up the universe." The response caused healthy laughter to spill from the lips of the pale skinned male, shocking them both, once again, into silence. Naruto could sit and listen to that laugh all day, it was amazing! It set his heart beating uncontrollably and caused warm tingles all over his skin.

The hammering of his own heart blocked out any noise, leaving him to wonder where his voice had vanished to and why his breathing had come to a halt but he knew that he was already in possession of the answer. He was astounded by the heavenly noise that the other had created and he was longing to hear it again. Eyes piercing his own, he was aware of the raven's silence as he continued to keep up with his stare - also at fault for lack of words to say.

Releasing his held breath, Naruto let his hands fall into his lap and stared at him, "Wow... You should laugh more often." His eyes continued to search Sasuke's as he pulled a face that resembled a grimace and could only watch while he diverted his eyes to the clock upon his desk.

"I haven't really laughed... Not since my mother's passing," The small mutter that came from Sasuke's lips made Naruto's blood run cold and he sympathetically hung his head. Fiddling with his hands that, still, lay in his lap, he used his teeth to draw his lower lip into his mouth and tried to banish the guilt he felt from bringing the subject up.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke's head snapped up, looking at the other with a frown upon his features, "What for? You had no way of knowing." He pointed out the fact, watching the blue orbs lift to look at him, only to fall back to staring intently at the hands in his lap, "Naruto, you don't need to feel guilty about bringing it up."

"I know... I just feel bad about making you remember." Naruto sighed, leaning back in the chair with a glazed expression upon his face. It concerned Sasuke that a usually sunny, excitable male could turn into an expressionless being in just a few seconds due to a simple exchange of words. Silently, he got to his feet and walked round the desk to where Naruto was sitting.

"Hey, dobe?" Extending a pale hand, he placed it onto the shoulder of the other and gave it a faint squeeze, "Can you hear me?" He prompted, gently giving him a gentle shake. It got the attention of the blonde, his eyes swivelling to look at Sasuke with a small look of confusion.

"I can hear you," He told him softly, aware the other let out a small, relieved sigh which was enough to prove that he _had_ worried him by going space cadet. Shakily, his lips formed a small smile, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Sasuke's eyes took on a glint of amusement, one that left Naruto a little worried about what had caused it, "Of course I was worried. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by thinking too much with that little brain of yours." He told him, giving the younger a soft tap on the nose and watched while he frowned at him and gave him a playful shove.

The, surprisingly, small hand made contact with his abdomen but it only caused the Uchiha to stumble, it left the aforementioned idiot sat in the chair with a small pout on his face. Oh, how Sasuke wished that he would just _stop_ pouting, it made him wander to thoughts that the blonde wouldn't appreciate if he put into action.

"What does your girlfriend say about your insults?" Naruto's question was out in the air before he even realised what he had said. Paling, he stared at the marble-white face of the older male while he arched his brow at the question and let out a small chuckle - standing and heading back to his chair.

"I don't have a girlfriend, especially if you believe I am seeing my secretary." Giving a disgusted look toward the door while he sunk into his chair, Sasuke scoffed at the sheer idea of being in a relationship with the pinkette and involuntarily shivered, "Besides, she's not my type."

"Oh." Naruto mumbled, diverting his eyes to the ground, digesting this new information that was given to him. It settled lightly upon his chest and he found himself mulling over the fact that Sasuke had said that he had no girlfriend. Was that honestly true?

Surveying the thoughtful male, Sasuke found his lips trying to twitch up into a smile while he watched him think over this new information. He reached for the phone, noting the little red light that flashed to state he had a message - which probably consisted of even _more_ messages from Itachi because Sasuke had muted the phone.

He, just, wasn't seeing the importance of him needing to call so much. It was like they never spoke at home and his brother was trying to make up for it in their workplace which only annoyed the younger raven.

"I thought he would have a girlfriend," Naruto mumbled, lost in his thoughts, probably unaware that he was talking out loud, "With looks like that, well, he could get any girl he wanted."

The raven felt his pride inflate at the words that flowed from the younger's mouth and he managed to, successfully, form a smirk that lay predatory toward the blonde - not that the aforementioned male had noticed.

"Why doesn't he _use_ that?" The idiot continued, musing through his thoughts and was still none-the-wiser to himself saying them out loud for Sasuke hear.

"I don't use 'that' because I'm not interested in girls, dobe." He spoke up, watching as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke, his face turning an unmistakable shade of red, "Besides, I've had my eye on someone for awhile." He waved his hand, dismissing the thought of himself with a woman and was rewarded with a crestfallen expression.

"I see." Was the only response he got to his confession.

Studying the whiskered face of the other, there was an undeniable lurch in the older's chest when he saw him shake his head, smiling and look towards the clock. Surprisingly, it was approaching almost a hour and a half since Naruto had first arrived. This boosted Sasuke's pride a little more - he could still entertain guests, mostly, like he used to.

There was undeniable a thin coat of tension between them which was even more noticeable when Sasuke twitched as Naruto rose from his seat and stepped closer to the desk with _that_ grin stretching across his face. His heart pounded, followed by it sinking while the young Uchiha watched the blonde extend his right hand over the table to him.

"It was nice hanging out, Sasuke. I bet we're going to be the best of fr-oof!"

Naruto was unable to finish, the raven taking his hand and yanking him onto the desk with a sly smirk appearing. Using his pale, slender fingers, he hooked them under the chin of the smaller and forced his head up so they had eye contact.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered, looking up at him with those oceanic eyes that sparkled in confusion at his actions. Shaking his head, Sasuke signalled Naruto to move across the desk so they were closer and, surprising, the blonde obediently did what was implied. His eyes were searching the businessman's, trying to work out his intent.

"Shush, dobe." The aforementioned male grumbled, helping to lead the blonde over the table and onto his lap. This had gone better in his head than in his actual actions. It made him inwardly wince as the blonde's foot knocked against a pot, sending it tumbling over the edge where it hit the ground and spill the contents.

"I-I'll pick that up!" The quick reply from the young blonde was accompanied by him attempting to worm his way off of the other's lap - but was only met with the older stopping him in his actions.

Tutting, Sasuke limited his movements so the idiot would not get away until he had given his consent, "Naruto, I've had my eye on you since I first walked into that shop." He whispered, getting the squirming male's attention which resulted in him freezing. Cerulean eyes widening a fraction, Naruto sat there on the taller's lap with a look that was a mix between hope and doubt.

"... Pardon?" That hadn't been the reply that Sasuke was hoping for but that didn't stop him from slipping an arm round the other's waist and resting his hand near the base of his spine.

"I've had my eye on you." Shocked that his voice was a mere whisper, the Uchiha was aware of the disbelieving look written across the bronzed face of the younger while he listened, "I'm serious. Me seeing you was what I looked forward to in the mornings which surprised me because how could I have fallen for an idiot?"

Naruto's lips twitched, forming a small smile at his words and he managed to weakly thump Sasuke's right shoulder, "Shut up, teme." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed by his words. Burying his face into the older's shoulder, he hid the blush that covered his whiskered cheeks from view.

"I was caught up on why it couldn't possibly be someone else?" The raven continued, waving his left hand around with a small, amused look upon his face as a noise came from the blonde and a weak thump landed on his shoulder once again - in the same place.

Chuckling, Sasuke glanced at the younger blonde that he was teasing and leaned into the mop of golden tresses, inhaling the scent of coconuts. A smile split Sasuke's face, his fingers on his right hand lazily drawing circles just above the base of the blonde's spine and watched the tension melt from his structure. It was nice to feel the boy relax in his arms.

Gently, the older placed his fingers - once again - under the chin of the aforementioned dobe and forced his head up so their eyes met. Silently, he watched as those azure eyes dipped into a darker shade and it gave him the feeling that he was diving into an ocean. He noticed, that during that time they'd been gravitating toward each other and, now, their faces were inches apart. His heart thudded.

Naruto's breathing was a little shaky, the close proximity of the young businessman causing his blood to rush through his body, making him giddy. He wasn't sure who closed the distance, but one minute he was gazing, helplessly, at the outline of the Uchiha's lips and the next they were pressed to his, coaxing his into a playful dance.

Unable to stop the hammering of his own heart, Naruto couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart beat echoing in his ears and he found he was quickly out of breath. Though, that didn't stop him from reaching up to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck to tangle his fingers into the back of the black locks that stuck out in, what could be described as, a duck-butt.

Sliding his arms around Naruto's waist, Sasuke could feel the jacket that graced the other's form ride up his stomach and he brushed his fingers over the warm skin that lay beneath. Even having mere contact with the skin of the younger sent his fingertips dancing with a buzz of electricity that even Sasuke was unable to explain.

Tilting his head, he pulled the smaller frame of the other closer to him and effectively deepened the kiss without much attention being paid to his actions. Mimicking Sasuke, Naruto was quickly learning that Sasuke had more experience and a flash of mild jealousy rippled through his mind when he let his mind wander to who else that the raven might have had in the same position right now.

"Excuse me," A voice rung out, causing the two to break apart in alarm and turn toward the sound, "Would you mind explaining?"

Dread filled Sasuke as he made eye contact with the questioning gaze of his brother and his body tensed at the mere thought of being caught. He'd forgotten they were in his office, leaving only one word to race through his mind: _shit_.

**- F I N - **


End file.
